1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semi-automatic Label Stripping Machine to remove attached labels from round containers, including, but not limited to, bottles, vials, syringes, ampuls, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Product identification by use of preprinted labels is an economical, efficient, and growing trend. A percentage of labels, however, are defective because of improper legend, illegiability, faulty label material, faulty label attachment, and so forth.
Frequently, the cost of the contained material, the cost of the container, or cost of closure, or all, urge relabeling of the container. Naturally, the original defection must be removed.
The standard method of label removal is with hand-held razor. This practise is time consuming and dangerous. The present invention increases the speed of label stripping and affords safety to the operator.